iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigorn Karstark
Sigorn Karstark is the firstborn son of Styr Karstark, Lord of Karhold. A brash man with a penchent for battle, his large size is matched only by his huge thirst for battle and glory. After his father died, Sigorn was made Lord of Karhold. Appearance and Character Sigorn Karstark is a huge man, standing at six feet and ten inches tall, he towers above most normal men. His defining features are his jet black hair and large beard that covers most of his face. He is often seen wearing bearskin armor with a custom helmet shaped like a bears head. It covers most of his face, excluding his eyes, nose, and mouth. He carries his huge two handed sword over his shoulder which is almost as tall as an average sized man. History Sigorn is the firstborn son of Styr and Donella Karstark ( Hornwood. ) Heir to Karhold, Sigorn took to the sword from a very young age. A vicious boy who loved to get himself into trouble, he was often scolded by his father for picking fights with the other boys. He cared not for titles and never held himself in higher regard than anyone else, he cared more about a man's prowess on the battlefield than who happened to be his father. Even from a young age, Sigorn was a huge boy, reaching six feet tall when he was only thirteen years old, he was the size of most of the men who were around him. He spent every free moment perfecting his craft, sparring the adults because the children his age refused, and trying to become the best. He was taught that the Karstark's were some of the fiercest warriors in history, and with his families not so strong hold on Karhold, he was determined to be the one to protect it. He was obsessed with becoming the most fierce warrior the realm had ever seen. The Karstark's would be feared by all because of one man. He day dreamed of riding onto the battlefield and the opposing men would flee at the mere sight of him. Starting when he was 14 years old, he never lost a fight, and he did not intend to until he was a weak old man. Sigorn was raised as a Lord, and was taught by his father what it meant to be the head of a house. His intentions were good, but Sigorn could only think about one thing, and that was battle. He did not wish to lead the house with backroom politics, he wanted to lead with an iron fist, with power. The men would listen to him because they respected him, not because he had the best feasts, but because he had proven himself as a man and a leader. Because of his battle lust, he did not have many friends, only the Maester and his parents really cared for him. The Maester because he was constantly bleeding or bruised and needed tending to almost every day. The only other hobby he had was Falconry, and it was the only thing that could soothe his lust for battle. He became excellent at Falconry and, as a birthday gift when he turned 16, given his first Falcon. Since then he has had various birds, but, currently Sunfire ( Named for his yellow and orange feathers ) is the bird he trains with. Due to the nature of his titles, when he was 24 he married a woman named Gwendolyn, and together they had two children. Two boys, Rickard and Willem Karstark. Recent Events Styr Karstark, under the urging of Sigorn, rode out to meet with Bran Stark to swear fealty. When the Bolton's threatened to give the Ironborn Karhold, the Karstarks took it personally and never forgave them. In a bid to seal an alliance with Bran Stark, Sigorn swore his sword to Bran Stark and Styr named him his Lord Paramount and joined with Stark. After swearing fealty, Styr, Sigorn, and Torrhen all rode with Lord Stark to retake Winterfell. They also sent a small group of 100 men, lead by Kade Snow, to be planted in the Dreadfort to ensure the Manderly's did not betray Lord Stark. After arriving at Winterfell, a council was held, and Styr Karstark was to travel to Barrowtown with Domeric Dustin. Sigorn stayed with Bran Stark and rode with him to Deepwood Motte while Styr and Torrhen rode south to Barrowtown. While attempting to parley with Domeric Dustin, Styr Karstark was decapitated. Torrhen Karstark then lead a host of two thousand men against the army of Lord Dustin. Torrhen, sensing a trap, retreated and returned to camp to write to Bran Stark. Sigorn received word and rode straight to Barrowton with four thousand men in tow while Bran Stark lead a host to Torrhen's Square. Hours after his arrival at Barrowtown, their camp was surprised by Lord Dustin and his men, and the ensuing battle claimed the life of Torrhen Karstark. After a heated battle, Sigorn Karstark killed Domeric Dustin with his bare hands, but a host lead by Edderion Bolton entered the fray. Sigorn, injured, was forced to leave the battle field as his men were caught off guard. Then Bran Stark's host appeared and won the battle of the Barrows. Edderrion Bolton was found dead after the battle. Sigorn was named Sword of the North, second in command, and General of the Northern Armies by Bran Stark for his loyalty during the war for the North. Sigorn, honored, accepted and signed a letter naming Yvaine Umber Regent, and House Forrester as new Lord of Barrowtown, in the event of Bran Stark's death. Family * Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karold (Deceased) ** Harrion Karstark, Lord of Karhold (Deceased) *** Unknown Karstark, Lord of Karhold (Deceased) **** Callee Karstark (Deceased) ***** Daryn Snow (19) ** Torrhen Karstark (Deceased) ** Eddard Karstark (Deceased) ** Alys Karstark ** Sigorn, Magnar of Thenn *** Styr Karstark, Lord of Karhold (64) (Deceased ) *** Donnella Glover (55) **** Sigorn Karstark, Lord of Karhold (39) **** Gwendolyn Karstark [ Hornwood ] ( 35 ) ***** Rickard Karstark, Heir to Karhold ( 15 ) ***** Willem Karstark, Scion of Karhold ( 13 ) **** Harrion Karstark (36) - Married with Children **** Torrhen (25) ( Deceased ) **** Alysanne Karstark (17) *** Jon Karstark (60) **** Cregan Karstark ( 32 ) Married **** Arthor Karstark ( 25 ) *** Rickard Karstark (55) **** Arnolf Karstark ( 33 ) **** Eddard Karstark ( 30 ) **** Harrion Karstark ( 24 ) Category:Northerner Category:House Karstark